The Servant Who Loved A Prince
by WillYouSmileForMe
Summary: She would do anything for him. For his sake, anything. She thought those feelings meant nothing, that it was all part of the job. Until she realized there was something more. BelxOC. whoopee.
1. Chapter 1

AHHH. FIRST FANFICTIONN~

disclaimer: uh. i dont own anything. except this story. i guess. is that a good enough of a disclaimer? :/

this kinda takes place before bel kinda murdered his brother & all those murder stuffie happened. & before he joined the famous VARIA.

& for the sake of my story, bel & rasiel are a little bit olderr.

SO SO... read & review? PLEASSYY? ^_^

* * *

"YUKARI!" A voice called from another room.

"Coming!" I yelled. I grabbed the plate of cookies and ran up the winding stairs of the castle.

"You're late," The Prince frowned. "And you look horrible."

"..." I turned around to face the mirror. He was right, I looked like a zombie. My brown hair was sticking up all over the place, my side bangs were flipped the wrong way, my maid outfit was crinkled and I had dark circles under my eyes.

"Bel-Sama. Why do you think I look like this?" I said, my anger swelling up.

"You always look like that, Yukari. What are you talking about?" He smiled. "You should try looking like me. I always look beautiful. Ushishishishi."

And he was right again. No matter how late he stayed up or how long he fought, he still looked like a prince. He was lying on the bed, like a supermodel. His blonde hair perfect and not one single strand of hair out of place, his tiara conveniently placed on the top of his head like a cherry on top of ice cream and he wore that pearly white smile that no one could ever replace.

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" I twitched.

"I'm afraid I don't, remind me."

"You were at that party, and I CLEARLY remember telling you to STOP DRINKING. But no, you just kept going because you said you were having a drinking contest with Rasiel-Sama and you just have to win. Do you remember now?"

"Hmm? No. But I bet I won~"

"No, you didn't. Both of you got knocked down at the same time and guess who had to carry you?"

"You~ But that's your job, you know? You're my servant."

I sighed. "I know but Bel-Sama, I hope you would worry about yourself once in a while." He was always like this, and it worried me. So reckless. I sighed.

"But that's what you're here for~ to take care of me while I have fun. You're just like a very faithful dog. Ushishishishi~ Should the Prince reward you for your troubles?" He jumped out of his bed and walked closer to me. His smiling face was about an inch away from mine.

My eyes grew wide and I felt heat starting to rise up in my cheeks. "I wish you would think of me as more than your dog!" I fumed. Not feeling appreciated for my work; I stomped out of his room and ran towards my room. I then slammed the door and jumped on top of my bed. Hmph. I put my hands to my cheeks as an attempt to cool them off. Sometimes, I swear he does that just to annoy me.

That Bel-Sama. He doesn't understand anything! Extending my arm, I grabbed my doll of Bel-Sama and I punched it. This was a present that Bel-Sama gave to me when I first came here. It feels like just yesterday he trained me.

_"The first step to being strong," Bel-Sama instructed as he paced back and forth in front of the chalkboard. "Is to never show weakness."_

_ "Never show weakness, got it!" I repeated, jotting notes down. "Wait… how would you describe weakness?"_

_ "Crying, showing pain, losing."_

_ "Crying? But, what if, you have to cry?"_

_ "Then you don't show it to anyone. The Prince is feeling generous today, so here." He threw something at me._

_ I picked it up and examined it. It was a doll. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. It looked like one of those voodoo dolls and it looked exactly like Bel-Sama. It even had a tiara._

_ "… What is this?" I asked, looking at it with curiosity._

_ "Ushishi. It's a doll of me~ It's something all girls are wanting these days. Whenever you have troubles or feel like crying, you talk to this. Treat it as if it's another me~"_

_ "Bel-Sama…" I stared at him with admiration._

_ "I expect the best from you, Yukari~"_

All of a sudden, I heard a crash coming from the kitchen. I immediately stood up and ran to Bel-Sama's room. My eyes darted left and right looking for him. But he was nowhere to be found.

"Bel-Sama? Bel-Sama!" I called as I rushed downstairs to where the noise was located.


	2. Chapter 2

As I jumped off on the last step of the stairs, I heard a psst. I turned my head sharply to see Rasiel-Sama hiding behind an overturned couch in the living room. The kitchen and the living room were connected but nothing seemed out of place here. But then again, if Rasiel-Sama and Bel-Sama are together, it means trouble.

"Rasiel~ Ushishi. Where are youu?" Playing games againnn?" I heard Bel-Sama.

The kitchen was a complete mess. Pots and pans were over turned and there were meat knives all over the floor. The wooden cabinets had slashes all over them. It looked like a tiger had been set loose in here. But in the middle of all that mess was Bel-Sama. Putting a puzzled expression on my face, I walked towards Rasiel-Sama and squatted next to him.

"Ah. Yukari. Came to join the fun?" He asked putting on the same smile Bel-Sama does when he does something mischievous. "Or did you come for your Prince?" I looked at Rasiel-Sama again. He really did look like Bel-Sama. They way they did things were exactly the same. No wonder they were brothers. Sometimes I wondered if they really cared about each other.

"My BLOOD. It's dripping onto the floor. Ushishi~ the dirty floor." Bel-Sama gasped from the kitchen.

"Rasiel-Sama. What have you done?" I glared.

"Me? I've done nothing~ Really Yukari. I don't get why you even bother to serve THAT prince. Just. What joy do you take in doing your job?"

"He's no better than you, Rasiel-Sama."

"I'm a much better person. You should just ditch him and come serve me~"

I looked at Rasiel-Sama with disproval and I let out a huge sigh. There was another huge crash in the kitchen. "Rasiel-Sama, what happened?"

"Why, nothing~" He denied so easily.

"RASIEL-SAMA. LOOK AT BEL-SAMA. DOES HE LOOK NORMAL TO YOU?" I raised my voice, getting impatient.

Rasiel-Sama peered over the couch to stare at Bel-Sama turning around in circles, knocking everything over while making his satisfied squeals every few seconds. His tiara was slightly tilted to the side and blood was dripping from his arm.

"Doesn't he always look like that?" Rasiel-Sama laughed.

At the sound of his laugh, Bel-Sama's ears perked up and dashed towards the couch. With a whoosh, a knife swept past Rasiel-Sama's hair and cut it.

"Found youu~" Bel-Sama exclaimed, his smile growing bigger by the second.

"It seems we've been found out~" Rasiel-Sama frowned. He grabbed me by the waist and jumped onto a bookshelf as I saw the couch get ripped into shreds. "Well then, I leave this to you, Yukari."

With a jump and a kick to Bel-Sama's head, he headed towards the stairs.

"RASIEL-SAMA. WAIT!" I yelled out after him. But he was already gone.

"Oh~ Yukari~" Bel-Sama called as he tilted his head to make a cracking sound. "What were you doing with Rasiel? Hmm? You know what kind of relationship we have. Are you disobeying the Prince?"

"Bel-Sama…" I said as I leaped off the bookshelf to meet him. When he was in his unstoppable mode, he was dangerous and unstable.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Please calm down."

"I am calm~" With a flick of his wrist, a knives came slashing at me. Not knowing what to expect, I stayed still. The knives slashed my arm. I winced with pain but my face remained the same.

"Now you look like me~" He laughed with pleasure. "Except this blood isn't enough to repent for my royal blood."

This was just like last time. The last time this happened, everything was destroyed. I got scars, which I thought would never heal. When Bel-Sama went crazy, no one was safe. But because of my experience then, I knew exactly what to do now. The only problem was, how much would I get injured?

As I felt a sharp pain in my leg, I snapped out of my thoughts.

"If you don't keep paying attention, you'll get hurt~" He warned with a smile.

I backed away slowly in fear.

"Bel-Sama. Just what are you planning on doing?"

"We're going to play a game~ Ushishishi. A game I love to play. I'll count to ten and you hide. I'll seek. Sound familiar? But the only thing is, if you get found, I'll kill you~"

* * *

A/N: 2nd chapter! YAYY~ It's kinda short :| but still~

R&R? pleasie? :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: guess what? im still alive ^^

* * *

"Wha? I… that's impossible!" I uttered, looking straight into his eyes. He looked back at me with that Cheshire cat grin, getting excited.

Covering his eyes, he started to count, "one…"

I stared at him with wide eyes. He continued, "two…" It was then I realized that he wasn't intending on stopping anytime soon and that this game wasn't just a game, it was a matter of life and death.

I ran through the many rooms of the prestigious mansion trying to get more distance between us. But where could I go? I could go into the bathroom and lock myself in… but then Bel-Sama would just break the door open. I could hide upstairs … But then in tricky situations, I wouldn't be able to escape because he would be blocking the stairway. Or I could go in one of the bedrooms, but then asking for a battle in an enclosed area would just lead to an immediate death. No matter what I did, things would turn out for the worse. And to make things worse, time was running out.

Not knowing where I was headed I kept running, hoping to find a place where I could be safe. Then it hit me, the garden! It was a very confined place but it was open at the same time. It was then I suddenly heard a loud crash coming from behind me. He was here already.

For some weird reason, my heart was beating really fast and I couldn't contain this feeling of restlessness. I quickly slipped behind a rose bush. There was a thunderous noise and I began to hear faint footsteps. Hearing that, my heartbeat started racing even fast and it felt like my heart was going to explode. I wondered if Bel-Sama was tracking down with this noise.

Hoping that it would help conceal me, I stopped breathing and closed my eyes. The footsteps stopped right behind the bush. It was so close that I could hear the crunching of the ground beneath him. _Please don't come here. Please don't._ I hoped. Suddenly, a rose petal dropped from the rose above. I looked upward. One by one, the rose petals started to fall, landing on my face.

From 3 petals, 2 petals, and it was already down to the last petal. It started to sway in the wind and it fell, slowly, gracefully as if it were dancing with the wind. As it dropped and reached the floor, a voice resonated from the flowers.

"I found you."

I turned around abruptly and the bush broke into a myriad of leaves and flowers. It was like a storm of nature. And right in the eye of the storm stood Bel-Sama, ready to fight. "Ushishishi~" He laughed, "You're not very good at this game are you?"

"Looks like this scene was inevitable." I said.

"No one beats the Prince." He grinned, giving me a little shrug.

And with that his attack started. With a small flick of his wrist, knives flew toward me everywhere. I veered to the left to avoid them. Truthfully, I couldn't do anything. Sure, I might've been a good maid. Being a maid is one thing and fighting is another.

"The nerve to dodge? That's being dishonest to the prince~" He remarked with a frown. "Looks like you'll have to be punished."

He dashed toward me, his speed seemed to have doubled from before and it was hard to even run away from him and to make things worse, his aim was perfect. Everything he threw either hit me directly or grazed me. The only things I could use for protection were the trees and plants around me. But everything I hid behind, he chopped it down.

Not more than 15 minutes had passed and I had about 30 knives engraved in my body. My vision was getting hazy and my stamina was getting low. _I'm still weak, aren't I. From the past me to the me right now, nothing has changed since then. All I wanted to do was protect him. It seems like I'll be thrown away again. I do deserve this after all. It's punishment._

"Bel-Sama," I gasped, out of breath. "Why don't we stop this game? Can't you see you've won already?"

"But Yukari!" He pouted. "The games not over yet."

Again the knives flew and this time there were more knives than before. One of them hit my neck and the world started to go black.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes to see that I was in … a familiar place. A place that I had once been in, a place that held all my memories, a place that I truly wanted to forget. As I ascended the spiraling ivory stairs, I swept my hand on the handrails. It's scent and texture flowed within me along with everything else.

I walked slowly, down the checkered tiles of black and white, being extra careful not to step on the black. It was then I heard a familiar, "Ushishishi." I ran down the long hallways that seemed to stretch forever to find that the voice was emitting from a room. I put my hand on the doorknob and slowly turned. With a creak, it opened wide. And there he was, sitting on the windowsill with that smile of his.

The tip of my toe reached the floor and my body turned cold. Each step I took made my heart race and my body temperature drop another 20 degrees. It was cold. But for him, for him I would do anything. Taking another step, he noticed me getting closer and held out his arms in front of him. I was almost there, just one more step and I would be able to reach him. Then suddenly, my legs gave away and I fell to the floor.

He frowned at the sight in front of him, but he still kept his hand there, for me to grab. With the last bit of my strength, I grabbed his arm. Then it happened. I didn't know what it was supposed to mean or what I was supposed to do. In a way, you could say he died right before my eyes. Because all that was left was blood. Blood that stained the walls, the windows, and the carpet. The blood that was splattered all around me. The blood of my beloved Bel-Sama.

I abruptly stood up to find that I was still in the garden. But everything had been painted red. Just like in that dream. The garden was in shreds and every plant had been hacked away. And in the midst of it all stood Bel-Sama and Rasiel-Sama. They were in fighting position, I wondered how long i had been asleep.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Rasiel-Sama taunted.

"I've done it before, haven't I?" Bel-Sama countered.

"I mean beat me without cheating."

"Ushishi~ I don't cheat."

"Rasiel-Sama!" I yelled out, a bit happy to see him. Because t_he only person that can withstand Bel-Sama's rage is only Rasiel-Sama._

"Awake now, are we? You missed out on the fun!" Rasiel-Sama grinned. "As usual, he's not a threat. Nothing compared to me. Now do you see why I'm better than him? If you ever get bored of this 'fake prince', you can always come to me Yukari."

"Don't ignore me~" Bel-Sama grinned, throwing more knives.

Rasiel-Sama dodged swiftly and counter attacked. It was like watching a fighting movie between two stuntmen. It was fast paced and if you weren't experienced, you could easily get killed. _What do I do? Am I supposed to intervene? Or stay out of it?_ I thought.

Bel-Sama was a fast attacker and struck Rasiel-Sama whenever he could. But for some reason it looked like Rasiel-Sama was winning even though he took less shots and dodged most of the time. Bel-Sama was driving Raisel-Sama into a corner and his attacks were rapidly increasing in speed. This limited Rasiel-Sama's movements.

Whether or not it was just pure foolishness or luck, I didn't know but Rasiel-Sama left an attack wide open. _If that hit, this would be the end!_ Before I knew what I was doing, I threw myself into the battlefield and at Bel-Sama. I held tightly onto his small body and for a minute, he looked at me with utter bewilderment. This was good enough of a distraction for Rasiel-Sama to sneak behind and quickly hit Bel-Sama's weak point. And with that the fight was over.

I was out of breath and Bel-Sama's body hung limp in my arms.

"Rasiel-Sama! What do you think you were doing? You could've died!" I screamed.

"Oh, Yukari. You underestimate me. It was all part of my plan. But it looks like you were worried about me?" With his hand, he grabbed my chin and raised it until my eyes met his. "It seems that you do care about me after all."

Blushing slightly I slapped his hand away and I lay Bel-Sama on the floor to examine his wounds. Cuts covered his whole body and parts of his clothing were in rags. But no matter what he wore, he still looked like a prince. After making sure everything was working properly; I grabbed his arm, swung it over my shoulder and stood up.

"Thank you for your help, Rasiel-Sama. I do have to say I've seen you in a better light." I coughed.

"You do know I expect you to do something for me?" Rasiel-Sama smirked. "But i'll ask when the time comes Yukari. Don't worry about it now."

I stared at him and wondered what else he could be plotting.

He noticed me staring and patted my head.

"Well then, as usual, I expect you to clean up the mess." Rasiel-Sama yelled as he entered the house.

* * *

A/N: mmm. it's been a whilee. and to make up for my "absence" i'll try to update quickly. So bear with me for the time being ^^


End file.
